ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Earth-30
Earth-30 is the universe of the Civil War Timeline. It consists of a beta series taking place 28 years after the first three seasons of the timeline. It is an alternate timeline of Prime Ninjago that splits at the Hunted finale, where Garmadon is clenched of his evil once again. History Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Civil War Following the defeat of the Sons of Garmadon, and the second redemption of Lord Garmadon, Ninjago City is forced to, yet again, rebuild. This time, they have to undo Garmadon's total domination, for which he is to be tried for, and put to life in Kryptarium Prison. Lloyd opposes this, and says that his father was under the influence of the Oni Masks, and therefore should not be tried. The Ninja get into a feud, and they split in two groups. One group that opposes Garmadon being tried and imprisoned (Jay, Lloyd, and Kai) and the group that support it (Nya, Zane, and Cole.) Other characters like Master Wu and Misako differ between sides (specifically, those two are on Team Jay) This season focuses on the war between the two sides, and the dilemma of Jay and Nya's relationship crumbling because of this conflict. It turns out later in the season that Nadakhan the Djinn orchestrated all of this, only to ruin Jay's life (By splitting his friends in half, and taking Nya from him.) Starfarer After Jay's final fight with Nadakhan, the Ninja remained divided, seemingly forever. Months after the final battle, a strange plague of darkness has befallen onto Ninjago City, and the cure is nowhere to be found. At the same time, a hostile alien race known as the Scavengers threatens to wipe out the population of Ninjago if the Ninja do not give them what they need... Zane. The Ninja must unite for one last battle in order to protect the Master of Ice from being taken by the Scavengers, for if they don't, Ninjago may never be cured of its plague, and the Scavengers could dominate the world. The Ninja try to negotiate with the aliens, but each of the Ninja's weaknesses leads them down a path of no return. They are eventually forced to make their way into outer space to fend off the Scavengers, and find that their plan is to steal Zane's Heart to power a doomsday weapon, and destroy Ninjago. The team now reconciles with each other, even if for the time being, to save their friend. They are too late, and Zane is eventually captured, and his Heart is used to activate the weapon. The Ninja defeat the Scavengers before they are able to fire the weapon, and in doing so find that the only way to cure Ninjago's plague is with Zane's Heart. Zane sacrifices himself so that Ninjago can be cured, and the Ninja go their separate ways once again, albeit closer to each other than they were previously. Fire N' Ice * * With a strange and sudden illness having befallen Kai's father Ray, and a spike in cold weather all over Ninjago, Kai and Nya begin to worry that something strange may be afoot. It doesn't take long for them to find out that a sinister scheme is being concocted high up in the clouds by the ancient Ice Samurai. Kai is approached by a messenger from the underground world of the Fuocasonne, the people of fire, and is told that if the Ice Samurai are to get what they want, everyone in Ninjago will be in danger. Kai, Nya and Lloyd (however reluctant he is to join them again,) set off to the Underground City of the Fuocasonne. There, Kai learns he is of fire person ancestry, as his grandmother was once their queen. The current King of the Fuocasonne tell the Ninja their ancient history and their war with the Samurai of the Sky. Their war was never ended properly, as Emperor Glassimo of the Samurai fled from battle like the coward he was. Now, the only way to properly end their war is to destroy the true heir to the Fuocasonne crown... Kai. Meanwhile, the Ice Samurai are planning their return with the resurrection of their fallen Emperor, using the vessel of the current Master of Ice. Using Zane's old parts, and craps of his heart and brain, they rebuild him with the memories of their ancient Emperor. Glassimo is reborn. Kai and Nya return to their father and learn from him that the revival of the Emperor of Ice has caused him to fall ill. It is likely that if they aren't stopped, he will die. Kai Nya and Lloyd gather the rest of the Ninja together to form a final temporary truce, this time to end things once and for all. They understood that if Zane is resurrected, he will not be the same as they remember. In order not to sour his legacy, and to save Ray, the Ninja arrive at the Forgotten Kingdom in the sky and confront Glassimo. Glassimo reveals that the Ice Samurai had no ill intention to begin with, and the sudden illness that has befallen Kai's father was merely a con played by the Fuocasonne to trick Kai into helping them win the war. Now torn between sides, the Ninja decide to end the war without choosing sides. This angers the Fuocasonne and the Ice Samurai, and they too join sides to destroy the Ninja. Kai and the others realize here that they need to be together to accomplish great things. They are a family, and though they may have arguments from time to time, they will always be family. Now united as one, the five Ninja defeat the two warring tribes, sealing the Fuocasonne back underground forever, and destroying Emperor Glassimo, which causes the Ice Samurai to go back into hiding. Although Zane may still be gone, the Ninja have succeeded in protecting his legacy, and in doing so have learned what it was like to become a family again. The Ninja are united, this time for good. Beta Ninja: The Future is The Future TBA Gallery 2.PNG|Season 10 Logo|link=Season 10: Civil War 4.PNG|Season 11 Logo|link=Season 11: Starfarer Ninjago Fire 'N Ice-0.png|Season 12 Logo|link=Season 12: Fire' N Ice Revenge Of Time.png|Season 1-Beta Logo|link=Season 1-Beta: Revenge of Time